


Late Nights and a Shared Blanket

by aymaan143



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymaan143/pseuds/aymaan143
Summary: Sometimes all you need to do is just let it all out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Late Nights and a Shared Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This contains potential spoilers for the fourth event in the game
> 
> Disclaimer: While I do ship Shinju/Menou, I opted to make this more on the platonic side, but if I ever get ideas I will likely write them in a romantic setting.

The show had ended and the winner was chosen, in a way one could have expected the outcome but it still stung a bit to lose. While he was upset about it, Shinju felt nothing but numbness in his heart, he did his best to utter a few words of congratulations to Maica, admitting his defeat, before giving his thanks to Saki for her support and walking away from the crowd, he just wanted to be alone for a bit.

Taking a stroll through the hallway, he found himself in the break room, taking a peek to make sure no one was there, he quickly closed the door and found a seat on one of the couches there. After sitting down and really taking in everything that just happened, he could feel his emotions welling up, if he were anywhere else he could have let out a scream, it was too much for him; tears began to drip down the sides of his cheeks and he gave up trying to restrain them, lucky for him no one was around to hear him sobbing, as it went on for a while.

Having let it all out, he found himself spaced out, his head resting on the back of the sofa, staring aimlessly at the ceiling, his tears had long dried up and there was nothing but emptiness in his head. 

Of course, no one was to blame for this but himself, no matter how hard he worked he could have always done better, is what he thought. Had he worked harder back in the agency maybe they would have overlooked his family background, had he worked harder prior to joining starless maybe he could have already been a starting member, Rindou put his faith in him and he only managed to once again disappoint and betray his expectations, there was nothing more for him to do, he wasn’t needed anywhere, even his day job as a waiter can be easily replaced by someone with more charisma and flair.

-

Time passed, who knows how long, could have been minutes, could have been hours, Menou noticed that Shinju disappeared after the show, nowhere to be found, for all he knew the man could have already went off for one of his gigs or part time jobs, considering he worked on so many, his schedule was so erratic and yet he managed to find the time to practice even more than the regulars.It was late by then and most of the employees had already gone home, yet he noticed a light peeking under one of the doors of the break rooms, it could have been anyone actually, but Menou had a feeling he had to open that door and see who it was.

He didn’t bother to knock, it was an open space after all, but he gently peeked in after opening the door slightly and noticed none other than Shinju sitting on the couch, a dazed look on his face with eyes so swollen it was obvious that he was crying, and for quite a long time.

“Shinju..?” he called, but the other did not answer, continuing to stare at the ceiling.

“Shinju….” he called again, this time coming closer, perhaps he didn’t hear him

“SHINJU” he called for the third time, raising his voice slightly, this time it was heard

The latter jumped in his place, seemingly snapped out of his daze and brought back to reality, he blinked for a few seconds, trying to take in the change of atmosphere that had just occurred, there was someone else in the room.

Menou decided to take this opportunity to voice out his true feelings.

“Listen to me Shinju, regardless of the outcome tonight, I want you to know that we still acknowledge you as a regular member of the team, it may have taken some odd circumstances for it to finally happen but you deserve this more than anyone. Even if you’re not #2, you’re at least one step closer to achieving your dream, is what I think. Don’t think for one second that I didn’t notice all the practice you’ve been doing both during work hours and outside of them I too have early morning shifts sometimes; and frankly with all the work you’ve been doing I don’t even know when you get the time to rest, so Shinju, just for today, I want you to take it easy and don’t go too hard on yourself.”

Having said that he placed his hands on the other’s shoulders and pulled him up, looking him straight in the eyes, “You did well, I’m proud of you.”

With that said, something in Shinju dropped, it’s as if all he was trying to bottle in came out again, tears flooded his face and he choked trying to come up with a coherent response, Menou panicked for a second, not knowing how to react to a crying person, but for some reason something in the back of his head told him to simply comfort Shinju, leaning closer in, he pulls the other man into his arms, putting his hand on the back of his head and setting it on his shoulder, his other hand giving him soft gentle pats, occasionally rubbing his back, no words were needed, just comfort. Shinju on the other hand had no reaction other than to keep crying, he felt at ease for once and managed to break all walls he put up around himself, all because of Menou. 

This went on for a while before Menou noticed Shinju slump heavily into his arms, he must have used up all his energy and cried himself to sleep,  _ so even his battery has its limits,  _ thought Menou. Except an issue had come up, he had no way of carrying his teammate to somewhere comfier………

After pondering for a bit he opted for gently moving his so his head rests on his lap, at least that would make a better pillow than his shoulder, he could let him sleep for a bit before it was time to leave, as the next day was a rare holiday. 

-

Rindou had noticed Shinju disappear after the results were out, but not even Menou was missing and he had a few things to discuss with him, walking around the halls he eventually came across a dimly lit room, walking in, he immediately notices the two figures on the couch, one resting on the other’s lap, sleeping soundly, while the other managed to fall asleep sitting down, he knew he had to wake them but they looked so peaceful it would have been a true crime to do so, so he decides to quietly bring out a blanket from the closet and cover the two with it, before leaving the door slightly ajar and walking out.

Menou did not leave his side that night.


End file.
